Whatever It Takes
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: The last thing Ichigo ever expected was for Nel to show up with an injured Grimmjow in her arms. When he learns that Grimmjow is being targeted by some new foes, he decides to watch out for the ex-Espada. But as the two get closer to each other than they ever thought possible, they learn the enemy wants Ichigo as well. What are they willing to do for each other? GrimmIchi !
1. Chapter 1

Authoress drabble~! Ok, another attempt at GrimmIchi here~! Think of it as uber belated GrimmIchi day~! :3 It kinda popped up when watching the Grimmjow VS Ichigo battle in Hueco Mundo (had a marathon with all the Bleach I own. :3) So...meh this may be good! I'm gonna start this off...differently. See if ya like~!

* * *

_"We can't just sit here and let him die!"_

_"We may not have a choice here..."_

_"Fuck this! We have a chance! I know we can! Would he give up on us? !"_

_"Look, it isn't that-"_

_"You...there must be a way! I'll do anything! Whatever it takes..."_

* * *

Chapter 1: Trouble Brewing

_Two months before..._

Ichigo grumbled as he flew through the air, the wind whipping through his shihakusho and bright orange hair._ I can't believe this! Are all the Soul Reapers necessary?_ He wondered, stopping and crossing his arms as he stood on a roof.

**Flashback...**

_"You can't be serious!" Ichigo gasped. Rukia shook her head._

_"Head Captain's orders. Four Soul Reapers in this town for at least a year. You may have your powers back, but there is some...unrest amongst the 13 Court Guard Squads about the decision, so this is the rebuttal as it were." Rukia explained. Ichigo huffed and turned away._

_"Treating me like a kid..."_

_"To us, you_ are _a kid." Toshiro said. He was the only Cpatain willing to stay behind oddly enough. "So stop the bellyaching and deal with it."_

_"Captain Hitsugaya, you're talking to a brick wall..." Renji muttered._

_"Oi, you stay outta this...Moocher!" Ichigo countered. Renji butted his head against Ichigo's and they glared at each other. Rukia got between them and shoved them each into a wall._

_"Quit the complaning! I'm staying at the Clinic, Ichigo has his own apartment now, so he can decide if anyone's-"_

_"Hell no. I need to study for college, and the last thing I need is a Moocher in my way." He huffed. Renji glared, but said nothing._

**End flashback...**

"Good lord...this sucks." Ichigo sighed. "If Uryu doesn't bager me enough, now I have Toshiro and Rukia doing it..." He sighed and laid out on the roof. "Oh well, less work for me I suppose..." He sat there for ten seconds before growling in frustration. "What good is it to have my powers back if I can't do anything? !" He huffed out. Suddenly, a Gargantua opened up and Ichig was on instant alert, hand already on Zangetsu's hilt. He watched as a very familiar person walked out, holding some one in her arms. "Nel? !" He called out. Nel turned and saw him, using Sonido to get closer. Ichigo rushed up tio greet her. "Hey, since when did you become...an..." He felt shocked at who she was holding.

Unruly, sky blue hair, now stained red, along with the side of his chiseled face. Chest was covered in scars, and seemed unconsiouis, barely breathing at all. Ichigo knew who she was holding, there was no mistake. "Grimmjow..."

"You...have to help Master Grimmjow..." Ichigo looked up to see Nel was also quite beat up. "Please...they attacked us...and they wanna kill us..."

"Who Nel?"

"Just help him! Pwease Itsygo!" Ichigo wasn't really shocked by her still childish lisp and voice, but moreso the pleading tone it had taken. "He helped Nel! Please save Master Grimmjow!" Ichigo looked at the bleeding Sexta, feeling something in him stir. To be honest, he had been wondering if Grimmjow had survived, and ate a bit at his consiousness when it did pop up.

"Alright...follow me." He said, leading Nel to his apartment.

* * *

Sky blue eyes opened wearily to see a white celing. _Ugh...I hate white..._ he thought foggily. He tried to get up when a warm, firm hand shoved him down.

"Stop moving so much. You'll reopen your wounds." A familiar voice rang out.

_That voice...irritating..._ He blinked a few times and was then met with orange. _Don't tell me..._ "Kurosaki?"

"Good to see you're awake Grimmjow." Ichigo answered. "Nel, can you get another cloth?"

"Yup!" Nel nearly bounced away.

"Man, she's so...upitty." He sighed, scracthing his head. Grimmjow attempted to sit up again but Ichigo shoved him down. "Stop moving already. I knew you didn't like listening, but geeze..." Grimmjow took this chance to take Ichigo in a bit more. His hair was a bit longer, hanging slightly in front of his ever fierce brown eyes. His zanpakuto, even his uniform had changed.

"Gotten better since we last fought?" He mumbled.

"I guess so." Ichigo shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it." Grimmjow felt a bit confused.

_Why is he talking so casually? Doesn't he realize we're still enemies?_ He wondered. Ichigo watched as Nel ran back in and literally threw the cloth on Grimmjow's face. "Gack! Insane woman!"

"Serves you right for worrying a lady!" She stuck her tongue out and walked away.

"Man...glad I've never pissed her off..." Ichigo sighed. He took the cloth and folded it, placing it on Grimmjow's forehead. "You had a slight fever, infection I think. It's died down somewhat."

"Why are you fucking helping me?" Grimmjow asked. "We're enemies you dumbass and-"

"We _were_ enemies." Ichigo pointed out. "The war's over. Been over for almost a year."

"Tsk, no shit. Soul Reapers all over the goddamned place..." He grumbled.

"At any rate,m I'm not fighting you if that's something you're leaning towards." Ichigo said.

"What, you think you're better than me?" Grimmjow growled. He attempted to reach Pantera, but in a flash, Ichigo had Zangetsu to his neck.

"Morally, yes." Ichigo said, lowering his zanpakuto. "In a fight, who knows? I'm sure you've gotten stronger as well. However..." He pointed out the window. "There is a Captain, along with two Lieutenets in town as well as myself. If they learn you're here, they'll kill you on the spot." Ichigo explained. "So lie there and rest. I'm gonna have Kisuke fix you a gigai, so you can wonder around at the very least. Orihime isn't here. so you'll just have to heal naturally." Ichigo walked towards the door and shut the light out.

"Wait a sec Kurosaki." Grimmjow growled out. "Ya didn't tell me why you're helping me." Both Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at each other for a moment, trying to read each other. "I would've left ya ta die in the streets."

"At that I have no doubt." Ichigo sighed. "You helped Nel. And that's the only reason I need." He said before closing the door and walking away.

* * *

Grimmjow stared at the ceiling, arms behind his head. _Tsk...righteous as ever..._ He thought and sighed. _This sucks. I don't wanna be stuck here!_ He sat up slowly, looking out the window at the full moon. "It's not so bad here though...the World of the Living..." He whispered to himself.

_"...But that leaves you a King with no subjects..."_

"Damn you...get outta my head Kurosaki..." He growled, running a hand through his messy blue hair, flinching at the bandage around his forehead. "Why is he doing this? He helped that Dordoni guy with no real cause...but why me?" He knew what Ichigo had told him. "But is that the real reason?" He hadn't missed it, the relieved look in Ichigo's brown eyes as he woke up. _Maybe I imaginied it..._ He plopped back down on the bed and closed his blue eyes. _Whatever...think more in the morning..._ He rolled onto his side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo walked inside to see Nel passed out on his couch, curled up tightly. He took a blanket and draped it over her, a scowl on his feastures. _Who attacked them? Soul Reapers?_ He wondered. _No...they wouldn't harm Nel. I told them about her..._ He sighed. _Guess I'd better wait until morning to ask._ He walked into his room where Grimmjow was laying and stopped. Grimmjow was sound asleep, his own face looked peaceful as the moon shined down.

Ichigo felt a funny tug in his chest at the sight, but he smashed it down. He re-entered his body, which had been placed in a corner and he pulled a chair up. He stared at the sleeping Sexta and sighed. "Just what happened?" He wondered. He sat there and stared at Grimmjow until his eyelids fell closed of their own accord.

* * *

Two figures stood outside Ichigo's small apartment, cloaking themselves. "So he came here..."

"Hee hee~! Makes it easier for usssss..." One figure almost hissed out.

"Yes, but for now, we must wait."

"But...what if the Essssspada tellssss the Sssubstitute?"

"Let him. Makes things far more entertaining." The other figure grinned. "Come, we must return to Hueco Mundo for now." The two figures faded into the darkness, as if melting with the shadows.

* * *

Chapter 1 end

Illustrated Guide To Soul Reapers~!

Grimmjow: So wait...what the hell's wrong with me?

Nel: What ya mean Master Grimmjow?

Grimmjow: I'm acting all nice and I got my ass handed to me! When in hell does THAT ever happen? !

Ichigo: Umm...Episodes 165-167?

Grimmjow: Who asked you? !

Ichigo: Umm...no one? It's just i'm stating a fact...since I'm the one who beat your ass!

Grimmjow: Why you-!

*Ichigo and Grimmjow arguing!

Nel: Well...see ya later guys~!

*end*

Sorry if Grimm's a bit OOC, but since Ichigo is more mature, I figured Grimmjow himself has changed over the course of a year so...that's my reason (and i'm sticking to it) :3 don't worry, they'll be at each other's throats soon! Oh, and the Illustrated thing...figured I'd do this for fun, so sorry if some suck...


	2. Chapter 2

Response to reviews~!

As requested by RainbowManVan, I will update this! :D I will try to get everything ta work out!

* * *

Chapter 2: Bonding Time?

"There ya go! Does it fit?" Urahara asked as Grimmjow tested the gigai carefully. He was currently wearing a dark blue hoodie and black, baggy jeans.

"It's...a bit...I dunno, creaky?" He grumbled. "Can't believe I gotta wear this stupid fucking thi-" He was cut off as the shopkeeper struck his head. "Ouch!"

"Hey I'm giving you this for free as a courtesy to Ichigo! So be greatful...or I may charge_ you_ instead!"

"With what goddamned money asshole? !" He snapped, the two getting in each other's faces. Ichigo pushed the two apart, both of them falling over in the process.

"You're both idiots!" He sighed. "C'mon Grimmjow, let's go get you some more clothes..." He pulled Grimmjow to his feet and walked out with a grumbling blunett in tow. As they walked around town, he couldn't help but notice how tense Grimmjow was. "You need to relax some. No one's going to attack you here."

"Says you. I thought that same thing back in Hueco Mundo." He grumbled. "Who knows what those guys are planning..." Ichigo could tell that the fact he had to run from them bothered him greatly. "so...what do ya do for entertainment?"

"Hmm? Oh well, there's a mall...it has an arcade. And the park...the dojo-"

"Can we go there? That 'dojo' place?" He asked. Ichigo looked at him with suspision and he held his hands up. "I ain't gonna kill anyone Berry Head."

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo grumbled. Grimmjow smirked, getting into his face.

"Oh yeah? what're ya gonna do about it..._Berry Head_?" He drawled, smiling at the hot blush crawling up Ichigo's face. _Heh, looks kinda cut-oh no...did NOT just go there..._ He mentally grumbled.

"Bring it _Blueberry Cupcake_! Dojo it is." He grinned, walking straight to the dojo, a grinning Grimmjow behind him.

* * *

"So...you and your...'friend' need to borrow the ring for a bit?" Tatsuki asked, eyeing Grimmjow warily. "do you think I'm stupid Ichigo? He's one of them isn't he?"

"Tatsuki, he was injured and attacked. That war's over." He insisted. "He isn't going to cause trouble."

"Ichigo-"

"Tatsuki...trust me ok?" He said. "We're just gonna spar, nothing else. He isn't going to blow the place apart." Tatsuki looked at Ichigo, then at the Sexta, who was curiously looking at the lockers. "Please."

"Geeze, begging sooooo doesn't suit ya Ichigo." She sighed. "Alright, twenty minutes, got it?" Ichigo smirks and nods. He gestures for Grimmjow as they both slide their shoes off and climb into the ring. "Twenty minutes!"

"Yeah yeah woman, spoil a man's fun..." grimmjow grumbled. "Remind me why I didn't kill all of your friends?" Grimmjow expected Ichigo to get angry, but instead he shrugged. What?

"Beats me. I don't know what goes on in your five foot thick skull." He smirked. "Ready then Sexta?" Grimmjow grinned and crouched down, rushing and trying to tackle Ichigo to the ground. Ichigo easily sidestepped him, but Grimmjow swung around and managed to land a blow to Ichigo's stomach. He stumbled back but quickly regained his footing, blocking the next two punches and landing one to the Espada's shoulder. "Tsk, trying to fight dirty?"

"Your enemy ain't gonna fight fair." Grimmjow huffed, trying to knock Ichigo off his feet.

"You're not my enemy Grimmjow!" Ichigo grounded out, stepping back and blocking fists with open palms. "The war's over damnit!"

"Nothing's over so long as one of us is breathing Kurosaki!" He snapped. "I told ya tha-" He was taken off guard as Ichigo easily pinned him to the ground. He glared angrily into Ichigo's rather calm brow eyes.

"It _is_ over. That was war, and this is peace. Sparring is fine, do it to keep up your strength. But a full out battle just because _you_ have a grudge is unnecessary." He replied calmly. He got off of Grimmjow and climbed out of the ring, slipping his shoes on. "Thanks Tatsuki."

"Anytime Ichigo." She waved. Grimmjow grumbled as he climbed out, but was stopped by a rather strong hand gripping his arm. "He's been through a lot. If I hear you giving him _any_ sort of grief, I will personally put your ass six feet underground without breaking a sweat, understood?"

"You're in no position to threaten me." He growled. He yanked his arm away and stormed outside. She only watched him go and chuckled.

_Yet you follow Ichigo like an angry, ill-tempered puppy..._ She thought.

* * *

"Here." Grimmjow looked as Ichigo shoved an ice cream cone in his face. "We worked up a small sweat, so I'd thought you'd like one." Grimmjow took it grudgingly, but when he took a few licks, he grinned a bit. "That's chocolate. Pretty god huh?"

"Why are you trying to be so fucking nice to me?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because you're not as bad as you try to make yourself out to be moron." Ichigo smiled. Grimmjow looked away from him, his chest doing tiny flip-flops at the smile. "Is it so bad that we try to figure each other out without the war in the way?"

"We were enemies."

"We were _soldiers_ Grimmjow. Soldiers obey, simple as that." He then chuckled. "Although, I think we were both more troublemakers and rogues than soldiers." Grimmjow laughed at that one.

"That's the fucking truth. They wanted ujs ta leave ya alone, but I just wanted ta fight you again." He said. "Kinda feels like a lifetime ago huh?" He asked, gripping his dripping ice cream cone. "Shit is this melting? !"

"Of course it is numbnuts." Ichigo laughed. "Ice Cream melts if you keep it out of the cold too long." He then sighed and looked at kids playing in the park. "You know? You've changed a bit."

"Pfft, and how do ya figure that one Kurosaki?"

"Usually you wouldn't have just quit when I ended the fight." He said. Grimmjow frowned and looked away. "And you've been looking after Nel. Why-"

"Eat yer fucking ice cream ok?" He cut Ichigo's question off. Ichigo sighed and continued to eat it. "Oh, and wha' flavor is yours?" Ichigo hesitated before sighing.

"...Strawberries and Cream." He mumbled. Grimmjow just stared before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Wh- what the hell Kurosaki? !" He laughed. "Y-you seriosuly-ow!" He flinched when an elbow met his gut.

"Sh-shut the fuck up and eat!" Ichigo snapped, his face a light pink. Grimmjow watched as he angrily licked the ice cream and smirked a bit.

_Yeah...ya changed to...Ichigo..._ he thought._ Perhaps we both have...but fer better or worse?_

* * *

Chapter 2 end

Sorry its kinda...fillerish, but it just popped into my head and I just HAD to get it out! :D


End file.
